


Party

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Family, Fun, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Party, Polyamory, Pool, Pregnancy, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Pool party with everyone and their kids! seem to be having a good time catching uo and chatting with everyone.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Chabashira Tenko/Shirogane Tsumugi, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 23





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic i never finish but finally got to it.

It was nice day to have a pool party! no not a birthday party just a little get together and catch up on everyone life. So we go to the backyard and see like 2 or 3 kids running around the pool while 2 kids are actually in the pool

"Katia! Be careful" Saihara shake his head, He sits back "she looks cute Saihara" Kaede sat down with a plate of chips, hamburger and some fish, Saihara nods "Yeah she is, some time she a little bad one" 

Kaede giggles "Well how old is she? whens is her birthday"  
"she's 7 years old just like her brother, they were both born on May 26th" he said, Kaede nods then see something "Kade behave!" Saihara turns his head and see her son trying to push a kid in the pool, Kaede rub her head "He is so bad sometimes" she let out a sigh, Saihara chuckle "At least he's not worst than my little girl, besides she does behave and OILVIER! No!"  
Kaito walk by, set the plate down "crawfish Shuichi"  
Saihara turns to him "Oilvier and Katia are acting up again"  
Kaito looks up and "You two come here, come get some food!" the two kids run to him and looking at the food Shuichi have, "Hey dont eat without me!" Ouma cried out, Saihara shake his head.

Kade run to his mother and crawl on her lap "Mommy Mommy i need to go the bathroom" he say  
"Saihara mind watching my spot" she looks up at him, He nods, Kaede took her son hand and head for quick bathroom break.  
Kaita and Oilver take some of Saihara food and break the head first "Daddy wheres the meat?" Kaita ask Kaito, Ouma takes one and broke the tail off "here" the twins look at the crawfish, break the tail off and eat the meat. 

Now we move on with the othet kids, Kiibo is in the pool with his son, helping him how to swim, holding his son hands as he push his feet up and down "Come on you can do it" such encouraging words, its help to be at least a good swimmer, he start making the other kid wet and a pregnant Angie which Angie cover herself up, Kiibo stops him "Sorry Angie" he said, Angie shake her head "Nyaha! Its fine i enjoy the water but not so much" he holds his son  
"Is he shy?" she ask, Kiibo nods "Very shy, its going to be a while for him to get used of the other kids" he chuckles, his son Kentaro hides his face on Kiibo neck, Angie giggle at his shyness 

Rantaro was talking to Korekiyo about stuff, holding some fine drink in his hand in a plastic cup; they were talking and talking when so sudden  
Ouma run up, jump up grab Rantaro by the neck making them both fall in the pool making Angie,Kentaro and Kiibo wet, Kaito and Tojo turn around

"PAPA!" Kentaro raise his hands up, Rantaro swim up with Kokichi in his arms "What the fuck!" he push Kokichi head under the water, then they splash each other with water. 

That word Rantaro just said.....

"Fuck" Kaita said, Saihara looks at his daughter "Kaita thats a bad word, never say that" he said,she nods 

"Fuck?"  
"Kentaro thats a bad word" Kiibo said

"Fuck?"  
"Oilver!No!" Kaito said

"Fuck"  
"Kade!" Maki holds him

"Fuck"  
"AARON!" Korekiyo said

"I'm kinda glad we didnt have kids" Ryoma take a sip of his drink, Gonta was holding a cat on his lap; Rantaro and Ouma got out the water and they laugh "I fucking hate you" Rantaro say  
"You wont hate me after a kiss on the cheek" he leans to Rantaro but he push him in the water, Rantaro stands up, walk over to Kiibo and jump in the pool "Daddy whats fuck?"  
"A word you should never use" he say, holding his son so Kiibo can get out. 

Tiana looks at her mom's, holding her hand and say the word Fuck, Tenko told her to not say that word again.

Later the night 

The kids are asleep while the parents are just chillin by the pool and some are just by the campfire, roasting some marshmallow together, Saihara, Kaito and Ouma are just having a dip in the water with Rantaro and Kiibo and Tsumugi and Tenko, Miu and Tojo are just having a drink of wine with Ryoma and Korekiyo, Gonta tried it once but he's not his taste and lastly Maki, Angie and Kaede are just talking by the fire still in their swimwear....

Has Kaede gotten abit chubber? Ever since she gave birth to Kade, she looks kinda chubby so does Angie! Maki isn't bother by it she thinks Kaede looks cute being a chubby girl. Resting her head on her shoulder, Kaede smiles and petting her head while talking to Angie, Gonta came to talk with them.

Everyone seems to be doing fine. 

Its getting late now, putting out the fire and getting out the pool; everyone is getting dress to get ready to go home and get some shut eye for themselves; Kaito and Ouma pack their things mostly the kids toys up while Saihara holds his sleep twins in his arms "We should do this sometime again" he say, Tojo nods "How about we go to a waterpark?" she suggest, Rantaro likes that idea "Yeah im open for a waterpark meet up and Kaito gym next week?"  
Kaito smiles "Always man, hey i heard they built a daycare or play room for the kids while we do some lifting weights, Maki care to join us next weekend?"  
She nods, holding her son who is a heavy sleeper, Kaede ask Saihara if he wants to meet her for some coffee latee the week, Of course he can everyone seems to be invited; they all say goodbye, head to their car and head on home.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to describe on what the each kid look like next time and i also i forgot to add Miu and Tojo son on here.


End file.
